A dual cell MEMS assembly is set forth in U.S. Publication No. 2012/0250897 (the '897 publication”) to Michel et al. The '897 publication discloses, among other things, a transducer assembly that utilizes at least two MEMS transducers. The transducer assembly defines either an omnidirectional or directional microphone. In addition to at least first and second MEMS transducers, the assembly includes a signal processing circuit electrically connected to the MEMS transducers, a plurality of terminal pads electrically connected to the signal processing circuit, and a transducer enclosure housing the first and second MEMS transducers. The MEMS transducers may be electrically connected to the signal processing circuit using either wire bonds or a flip-chip design. The signal processing circuit may be comprised of either a discrete circuit or an integrated circuit. The first and second MEMS transducers may be electrically connected in series or in parallel to the signal processing circuit. The first and second MEMS transducers may be acoustically coupled in series or in parallel.